


Fell Into Hell

by HorrorIsLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, I need help, SI-OC, Self-Insert, Slow Updates, What am I doing with my life?, and fluff, i dont know why i made this, idk - Freeform, lots of cussing, this is crappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorIsLife/pseuds/HorrorIsLife
Summary: (Self-Insert fic)Dont like dont readFalling asleep, then waking up in the middle of a flower bed with a migrane, was not on my to-do list, after my two brain cells finally realise that im in Undertale or well Underfell probably just made my migrane worse, Im going to need a hella lot of luck to make it out of this one alive, But luckly Floweys now my friend and his adorableness could help me survive, oh god, this is going to go horribly isn't it?basically my attempt at writing a Underfell Self-Insert because i was bored
Relationships: Not yet chosen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fell Into Hell

A Sharp pain in the back of my head is what woke me up.

Momently surprising me, considering my last memory was me falling asleep at some ungodly hour at night silently dreading the morning when i'll be forced to wake up.  
That aside, the pain effortlessly made me sit up clutching the back of my head cursing loudly.

"Fuck!" I shout wincing slightly, the pain almost reminiscent of getting a concussion, which considering my age would make many people worry for my overall health, after managing to push past the pain once lowering to a controllable level i open my eyes, quickly taking in my surroundings, now that im focusing slightly i realise i'm sitting on a soft plush bed of flowers a mix of gold yellow in colour. 

Quickly glancing up i look around, apparently in a dome like cave bathed in a soft glow from an opening at the top, a while away up in the celing and strange purple coloured crumbling stone pillers with vines growing on them were built along the walls.

I immediately start to look around worriedly, now i wouldn't say i'm smart but i know for sure there isn't any caves were i live, seeing as i live in the middle of a city, i sigh in slight relief seeing an arch made of the same purple stone leading into a hallway, 'good to know i atleast have a way out' I think in relief.

I look at the darkness past the arch 'Well... Maybe a way out' my thoughts are cut off at the sligth pulse of pain from my now sudden migrane that decided to make itself known.

I reach my hand to the back of my head checking my injury, i frown when my hand touches a wet substance, bringing my hand to my face, i see blood covering my fingers, i quickly wipe it on the flowers under me, 'i'll have to get something to put on my head later to atleast stop the bleeding' I dont worry much about the bloodloss as even if i dont listen in science i atleast know its normal for head wounds to bleed more then other cuts, i still want to stop the bleeding though as it feels uncomfortable.

I decide to look up again to destract myself from thinking to much of my wound that will just make me worry more, seeing im too far down to even think of trying to climb up, which now considering the height is probably the reason for my injury considering that i even fell in the first place, glancing back at the arch and the seemingly ominous shadows that flicker in, I slowly get up frowing again when i realise im not in my Pajamas.

"Who the hell changed me while i slept!" I hissed loudly trying to count to ten in my head, slowly calming down, pushing the fact someone changed me to the back of my mind, for now atleast, there are more important things to think about.

I instead decide to look at what im wearing, a thick woollen jumper with black and red stripes with a plain white shirt peaking from under it, dark brown shorts that fall to mid thigh that have decent pockets with plain black leggins underneath, and small brown boots.

I stare at my clothes for a moment as a feeling of Deja-vu washes over me, 'Why the hell does this place seem familiar?' as soon as the thought struck me my mind screeched to a halt , 'Wait..wait' i quickly glance around again, Purple pillers that are slightly broken and archway? Yep! bed of golden flowers that i now identify as Buttercups? Yep! Striped jumper? Yep! Waking up in a bed of golden flowers with a giant hole above me? Yep!

"Oh Fuck" is my accurate reply when i realize that no i didnt get kidnapped and dumped in a hole but instead its something puch more unbelieveable "Im in undertale.." i say blankly "Holy Shit! im in undertale" i screech in a mix of both excitement and horror 'Oh that means i'll meet Sans and Papyrus! and Toriel And Undyne!' i think excitedly i grin turn to the arch in excitement about to run when i freeze again.

'Wait... a moment' i think again starting to push down my childish excitment and think rationally for a moment, 'im not really sure if i've taken the role of Frisk or not, for all i know i could be just another human, even then i'm not even wearing a blue and purple jumper which classic Frisk wears, im wearing a black and red one like Under...fell...' my mind seems to shut down for a moment before starting back up with ten times the speed "Oh,God..." i whisper my mind fighting to pick between being amazed at the thought of being in my favorite Undertale AU or horrified at the thought of meeting all the hostile monsters.

I start to Breath in and out calmly before i end up having a panic attack, 'it could just be a coincidence, that this looks like the starting point for undertale... an exact copy of the first scene, and im wearing the clothes of Underfell Frisk' i think logically setting a determined power walk into the arch the thought of this being Underfell is impossible seeing as Undertale is a video game and Underfell is even less likely, speeding through another arch to a circular room with a bed of grass in the middle 'okay, maybe another coincidence' i think worriedly taking small steps forward.

It wasn't that i didnt like the thought of being in Underfell i just didnt think i'll be able to handle the hostile and agressive attitude of monsters, especially towards humans ontop of all my other problems.

I let out a small shreik of surprise as a flower 'Flowey The Flower' The curruntly only stable part of my mind wispered, pops out infront of me falling on my ass i stare in slight horror at him quickly noting he seemed nervous, he looked alot like his undertale version but i could tell they were diffrent simply by the way he smiled alot like how asriels smile is portrayed on floweys face,

I blink again realizing he had just finished talking and was now stareing at me "umm...Could you repeat that?" I say dumbly 'God damn it brain, very intelligent reply' i growl at myself,

"Howdy! im Flowey, Flowey the Flower" he said slightly smiling less 'Oh god that was awsome... and adorable' i smile slightly he seemed to take that as a sign to continue "Your new around here arn't ya! i can show you the ropes if you like! monsters arn't very friendly round here! sadly..." i grin at his words 'does that mean i can see my soul? thats awsome!' i quickly nod "Yes please!" i chirp surprisingly happy, he smiles back, 'Oh my god why is he so cute!' cheered up at my friendly reply,

I freeze as the world around me quickly turns black until it was just me and flowey a few buttons hovering infront of me i, i grin again at the sight of the buttons 'Fight,Act,Item and Mercy, i hope this isn't a dream' i squeal silently my head snaps up when flowey starts speaking again,

"see that small heart infront of you? thats your soul the very incarnation of your being! if you every get i a fight don't let them touch your soul! or you'll take damage..." his voice starts to trail off as he looks at your soul i look down frowning slightly aswell, it seemed to be the classic determination soul sadly nothing special like all the Self-Insert fic i had read about before, i frowned 'why had he stopped' i looked down again now noticing a health bar that seemed to be at half health, 'so the fall really did take a toll on me huh?'

"Your Hurt, well dont worry i can heal you! we can use this as a demonstration though! i'll fire my 'Friendliness bullets' at you they should heal you ok?" i nod slightly at his word slightly nervous as small white pellets formed hovering infront of you before they slowly moved forward i stare at them for a minute before looking at Floweys smiling face, deciding to trust him i moved forward touching the bullet with my hand, i freeze in place as a rush of warmth comes throught my body as the slight stinging pain of my head lessened, encoraged i move grabbing more smiling until i was at full health and my pain was completely gone,

Beaming i smiled at Flowey "Thanks!" i said grinning he smiled back seemingly delighted 'had he never heard a Thank you before' i blink realizing were i was again ' i guess he wouldn't of thats sad' i think smile dropping slightly coming to a decison i look at flowey intently, my seemingly sudden serious attitude causing him to freeze,

"Be my friend" i say suddenly he blinks in surprise "Be my friend" i repeat "P-Pardon...?" he says slowly i grin as the black world around us dissapers i sit infront of him on the grass grinning "I said be my friend your nice so i want to be friends" i said simply as if it was the easiest thing in the world and didn't destroy half his mental stability "F-Friends..?" he repeats suddenly tearing up,

I smile softly,"Yeah, so friends?" he starts to beam smiling widely at me,

"Yeah! Friends!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed my Story so far! 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is appriciated and any future story ideas are allowed so please Comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> Comments and Kudos! Please


End file.
